Let Me Change
by SupahAttackPea
Summary: AU She's the PrincessBee. She wants to change. He's the handsome boy. He wants to find out who she really is. She wants him to love her. He wishes he could. SasuSaku Highschool.
1. Notice Me?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Capeesh?**

_Silence._

That's what described the house in which the Haruno family currently resided in. Complete and utter _silence_.

The sun was shining through a window in the room of a certain roseate haired girl. Her eyelashes fluttered open, and her body shifted to turn around, only to realize that it was silent. Her eyes closed again, ah, the sweet silence. So soothing…

"…AHHHHHHHH!"

She then sat straight up, looking over at the clock on the stand next to her bed. "7:30?!" The girl screamed, her large emerald eyes widening even more, startled at how she much have forgotten to set her alarm—again.

Yes, this happened every Monday in the life of Sakura Haruno.

"ByemomI'llseeyouwhenIgetbackIhavetogo,bye!"

Her words were all in one, as she grabbed the toast on her baby brother's plate, earning a loud yell to come from the 10 year old boy.

"That was mine!"

Her mom turned around, only to watch her daughter sprint out the door, yelling the words, "Sakura! You're lun-!" But a bit too late, as the girl was already out the door. She then looked over to the clock, and sighed. Eight o'clock.

She should've known, it was a Monday.

Her name is Haruno, Sakura.

She's 16 and attends Konoha High. She's lived in the small town all her life, out in the middle of nowhere, if you will. The school was down the street from where she lived, and this, she thanked God for on days like these. She was a bookworm, and she had plenty of "friends". She had this long, beautiful pink hair and the brightest green eyes ever seen. She was a very down-to-earth girl, and very funny. She was the sweetest girl. She was beautiful.

But when the bell rang, and she stepped foot into the jail called Konoha High…

She changed.

She walked into the school, and she instantly stopped running, and she fixed her hair that was set up in a messy—yet stylish bun, smoothed down her far too revealing uniform skirt that was very much so against dress code, and unbuttoned the first two buttons in her white button up blouse, and she pulled her socks all the way up. She then walked calmly down the hall, ignoring the one or two voices that called for her from people planning on skipping the first class.

The bell rang.

She opened the door to her first period class, the teacher wasn't there anyway, Kakashi was always late. Always.

"Forehead!"

The nickname forever haunted her, but she turned to see the voice that called her. And there she stood—Ino Yamanaka and all her glory. The reason each day when Sakura stepped foot into the highschool, she changed.

The tall, beautiful, flawless, blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura ran over to her best friend, and Ino grimaced, looking over her appearance. "You look terrible."

Sakura only said, "Woke up late."

The blonde only shrugged, and pulled out a mirror. "Fix yourself up."

Sakura did as she was told. She always did. Ino ran her life.

Once she finished, she gave Ino the compact back, and sat down _on_ her respected seat. Well, technically, desk. She then kicked her feet back and forth as she chewed noisily on her pink bubble gum, guys peeking a glance at the two girls that ran everything in the school.

Everything in Konoha ran the same, every day. Nothing ever changed. Ino and Sakura were loved by all boys, hated by all girls, but all the girls secretly longed to be the two. Every boy wished to get the girls, but Sakura acted as if they didn't deserve her, while the truth was, she was extremely modest. However, Ino was the opposite. She would date any boy who asked her, she would do anything. But she was easily hurt, though she denied it.

Yes, everyone was comfortable with their own life. Everything was the same.

Always.

A few moments passed, people talked, people threw things, people got in fights, and then, the unexpected happened. Something that never happened. The doorknob moved.

Everyone looked over.

There teacher wouldn't arrive for another 10 minutes—he always came 15 minutes late. Always. As everyone knew, it wasn't the teacher. What they were greeted with when the door opened, was a boy.

A beautiful boy.

His obsidian eyes scanned the area, everyone was silent, everyone with their eyes locked on him. He gave a smirk as one of the girls blinked, and a random girl screamed. Screamed words he waited to hear.

"Oh my god! It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

Hell erupted in the classroom.

* * *

Uchiha, Sasuke.

If compared to anything, Sasuke was God to most girls who lived in Japan, and even elsewhere. He was one of the top models in Tsunade's Modeling. What is Tsuanade Modeling, you ask? Only the best modeling company in Japan! He was everything. Tall, handsome, mysterious, he was flawless. He was the Uchiha Sasuke! Never once did he show a bad photo or a bad anything. He was superior. And now, he was in there class. Which only meant one thing, the most famous teen male model in Japan was now living within walking distance of them, and he was in their school, in their class!

The dreamboat of America- Uchiha Sasuke- was now _here!_

* * *

The door opened again, though no one noticed. Only one set of green eyes noticed, and these emeralds belonged to Haruno Sakura. A man with gray hair stepped in, and blinked with the one visible eye, the other hidden behind a mask. He cleared his throat. No one dared too look over.

Why, you may ask? I'll tell you why.

Uchiha Sasuke.

He was tall, he was mysterious, he was handsome, he was a model, he was perfect. He was the picture that girls slept under each night; he was the dream boat of every living female. He was now attending Konoha High.

More importantly, he was in their class.

Sakura got up, went over to the fifteen girls who crowded around him, she walked over to the girl who sat next to him, where her seat was located. She stood in front of the girl, all hell burning in her eyes, and the girl quickly got up, whispering an apology, and ran to her seat, that's when Ino stepped in.

"This is gross."

That was all she had to say, to get all the girls attention. "Stupid whores, get away from my seat. Go sit down, not like he wants to talk to _you._" Yes, it didn't take long to notice something.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were not known for being kind.

"Class." A voice said softly, and that's when everyone other than Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke, realized that he was in the room. Everyone rushed to their seats and sat down, the girls on the side opposite of Sasuke cursing at the others.

But Sakura was never happier, though it didn't show.  
She was sitting next to heaven.

"I see you all have met our new student…"

The boys groaned, the girls squealed.

"YOU MEAN HE'S STAYING HERE?!" Yelled an obnoxious blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, from the seat next to him. "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

Sasuke only let out a "Tch." And didn't look at the boy.

"What'd you say, teme!?" He challenged, and Sasuke only glared at him with cold eyes.

"Why would I waste my breath on a dead-last like you?" He simply asked in reply. All the girls swooned at the sound of his deep voice when he finally spoke since he arrived.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, and only got orders to sit down. He obliged, angered and continued to glare at his newest rival. Sasuke just smirked at him as he realized how easily the boy was tempered.

"Sakura." Everyone looked at the girl who the teacher called on as she raised her hand.

"Who's his escort?" The girls were all suddenly paying attention, and everyone's hands shot into the air, including Ino's, but not Sakura's.

"Good question." He smiled, and then said simply, "Thanks for volunteering!"

The girls all cursed unheard profanities at the girl.

Sakura blinked, "I didn't wan-!"

She was stopped, and he said, "I'm sure you'll be great."

Sasuke looked over at said girl, first noticing that her hair was a bright shade of pink, the same color of the flower she was named after, she was provocative. That was all he saw. He let out yet another, "Tch." As he realized she'd be just like all the other whores he'd come to know in the past that just wanted to get with him, but not even care for him.

He didn't like her.

The feeling wasn't mutual. Sakura adored the boy, she had his posters all over her locker, on her mirror, above her bed, all his ads from magazines printed on her binder, which she put her arm over so he couldn't see, he was her life! Her soul! She'd loved him ever since his first picture that was taken of his flawless face. She blushed when she realized he was looking at her, but only blew a bubble and pretended not to care.

But everyone cared, even Sakura and Ino. Why? Because the never changing Konoha, just changed forever.

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for reading! Obviously, this is going to be full of fluff and SasuSaku attention. Just stick with me! A plot will come up soon enough! Review! **


	2. Ignore me?

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to **_**EmeraldEyes69**_**, my first subscriber!**

After the class had ended, Sakura found it necessary to introduce herself to the boy who hadn't even looked away from the board, leaned back against the chair. Sakura figured he didn't give a damn about education, which kind of irked her. Did he not find it necessary to take notes? She had a photographic memory, and she was a very quick learner, but what about him? She would sneak a glance at him every now and then, tapping her lip gloss covered lips with her pen, confused.

She turned to him, and finally said, "Hi." He only turned his head to look at her, but giving her enough reason to continue talking. She let out a giggle and continued, "My names Haruno Sak-."

He stood up as he got ready to leave, and he only said, "I know who you are."

Her head tilted to the side, "Huh?" She chirped, confused.

"He said your name before."

Her cheeks flamed a light pink color—duh.

"I know your name, and you know mine."

She nodded with a sly smile, trying to keep her cool as she stood in front of her favorite model since like, ever. "Of course I do, Sasuke."

He paid attention to the way he addressed her, without a "-kun". Unusual.

She opened her mouth to say something before Ino budded in, stepping in front of her.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." There it was, the "-kun" he was waiting for.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, if you ever need _anything_ you can just come ask me, I _promise_ I can help." He only looked at her, and didn't respond. He took a step around her.

"Oh! Right! Next class!" Sakura shouted, ignoring the rejection that showed on Ino's face, and she pouted.

'_He just ignored me?'_ She thought to herself, a bit hurt on the inside. No boy dared to ignore her. She was the queen!

Sakura was surprised that he was ahead of her, and she was trying to keep up with him. She was the guide, right?! "Hey, why the rush!" She said in a calm, collected manner, though inside she was rushing.

He just said quietly, "Turn around." The only two words he spoke, and he did so in an annoyed tone.

When Sakura turned around, she was met with the many bodies of his fangirls who all followed, giggling and pointing and whispering. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she placed a hand on his arm, holding him back with the odd amount of strength she held.

He turned around, about to keep walking when the cherry haired girl screamed loudly, "Back the fuck off!"

Half the girls found an excuse to walk away hurriedly.

He ignored her power, and he turned around and continued walking, but now slower.

Sakura pouted. He didn't even say anything, not a thanks, nothing. This boy was snotty.

"Do you have a problem with girls?!" She finally said, acting high and mighty, like she was in this school. "You seem to run away from them so quickly." She was taking small, fast steps in attempt to keep up with him. "Do you know where you're even goi-!?" Her body came to a halt when he walked in front of her into the classroom where Sakura was supposed to be.

'_Okay, maybe he does.'_ She cursed him in her head, he was just ignoring he!

She cringed at the thought; did she finally find a boy who agreed she wasn't worth the effort?

"Class!" The teacher finally yelled, tired of not being able to control the kids in his class.

"But Asuma-sensei! It's Uchiha Sasuke! You can't expect us to _actually_ focus on _history!_" A random girl cried from the sidelines.

He finally snapped back, "Yes! Now everyone be quiet and get out paper and pencil to take notes." Everyone complied, but there were many cries of complaint.

Sakura turned to look at the boy, now to the right of her. She blinked as he took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to write something. So, he did take notes? Maybe he was just good at science, and that's why he didn't need it? Maybe he secretly hated history? She didn't realize that she had been staring at him, but when Asuma, their history teacher, was standing at her desk, and he slammed his hand on it, she snapped back to reality.

"Haruno!" He said loudly, "You're my best student; don't make me regret letting you sit there. Just because you're his guide now doesn't mean I can't change it!" She could tell he was annoyed enough trying to get the real troublemakers to shut up.

"Sorry, Asuma-sensei." Her voice was sugar coated; it made the raven haired boy sick.

He glanced at her, annoyed. There was something about her that made him annoyed. She was… Annoying.

And this continued through the day. She would attempt at making him start a conversation, he would ignore her. It got to the point where they just didn't talk at all, and simply walked together. Then, it got to the point where their schedules differed. He just stated, "I have to go." And left, and said nothing more. When no one could see, she let out a frustrated scream. Why wouldn't he notice her?!

Everyone else did, but she didn't want their attention. The one boy she ever wanted to be with just ignored her! What did she do wrong?

Little did Sakura know Sasuke despised everything about the girl he had met, not because of her. But because of what she was pretending to be. Sasuke was a fairly intelligent boy, and the only thing he could notice about the bitchy girl he met was that she was faking.

She was annoying.

The final bell of the day rang, and she quickly rushed out of the room for once, trying to find the boy before she went home. She was walking too fast, and then she found him, or he found her, whatever you want to call it.

_Bam! Thud!_

She rubbed her side as she hit the ground. "Ow." She said, only to see him hold out a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted, brushing herself off. "I'm sorry!" She said, her cheeks turning bright red as she pulled down her skirt some, fixing herself up and then looking up to meet his gaze.

"Hey, I know you probably don't care, but do you have any way I can talk to you, like, computer or anything?"

Sakura smiled at him, an innocent smile, and for some reason, he couldn't help but give her his screename and number.

Sakura walked home, slowly, her eyes were bright and a smile graced her face. She untied the knot that made her skirt higher, making it fall down to the appropriate length, she buttoned up her shirt, and she took out her hair as she let it fall down her shoulders. She wiped the lip gloss off her mouth, and she walked into her house.

"I'm home!"

"Hey there Pinky!" Her older brother, Hiro, shouted as she arrived. "Mom's out." Sakura nodded at this, and then walked up the stairs, her pastel pink bag slung over her shoulder. She then sat it down, and quickly grabbed her laptop, opening it and pulling out the slip of paper that Sasuke had written the information on.

She quickly typed in the screename, and waited to see if he was on. She waited a minute, but nothing. She pouted, he wasn't on.

_Ding!_

She looked at the list, only to see his name come up. It was simple, it was just "BlackBlue". She smiled, knowing very well that those two colors were his favorite of all colors.

**CherryBlossom:** hey there! it's Sakura

**BlackBlue:** Yeah?

**CherryBlossom: **yeah!

**BlackBlue: **And?

**CherryBlossom:**well someone is just exploding with joy.

**BlackBlue: **You're annoying.

Sakura blinked as she read this. It kind of hurt, but at the same time, made her mad. What right did he have to say that? He just met her. And quite honestly, she was surprised a guy would say that to her. She was so used to being praised.

**CherryBlossom: **yeah?

**BlackBlue:** Yeah.

**CherryBlossom:** well, so are you!

Sasuke let a smirk appear on his lips as he continued to converse with the girl, but at the same time, he was greatly annoyed. This façade she was putting on was highly annoying. She pretended to be so comfortable, but it was so obvious she wasn't...

**BlackBlue: **Why do you act like that?

**CherryBlossom: **act like what?

**BlackBlue: **Like you do at school.

**CherryBlossom: **that's how God made me?

**BlackBlue: **No it's not.

**CherryBlossom: **wha? how would you know, anyway. Mr. Smartiepants.

**BlackBlue: **You're a bad liar.

**CherryBlossom: **what?

**BlackBlue: **I have to go.

_BlackBlue has signed off._

Sakura read over the conversation, but she just couldn't figure out why those words meant so much to her. How did he know if she was lying or not? She barely knew him! But something in her mind agreed with him, she was indeed acting, but it still made her wonder how he found out so quickly. No one else even noticed. Why was he so different?

Why did he affect her?

But better yet, the question she really wanted to know an answer to was,

Why did she affect him?

**A/N: Read and review, please! Curiosity killed the cat, maybe someone should tell Sasuke that (that rhymed). Or maybe even Sakura. If you want someone else in the story, leave a review saying who. More Naruto coming next chapter when Naruto and Sasuke finally have a slightly civilized conversation.**

**Slightly.**


	3. Hate me?

**A/N: Dedicated to Bullet Babe + Symbiotic (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Capeesh?**

It was Tuesday. Sakura's second least favorite day of the week, right after Monday, that is.

She put on the finishing touches to her make up, which consisted of a darker shade of green to match her uniform skirt, bright pink lip gloss to match her hair, tons of foundation, too much mascara and eyeliner, and blush on her cheeks. She looked like a doll. She then forced her beautiful, long, pink hair into two separate pigtails that rested in front of her shoulders as she then walked downstairs, seeing that Hiro was already gone, and her baby brother, Nao, wasn't even in the kitchen yet. She skipped breakfast this morning, and just headed out with a quick, "Bye Mom!"

Her mind was still stuck on the last things Sasuke had said to her since he left. She continued to think about it, all the way to school. She walked into the school and walked to her locker, opening it, getting her books and putting away her bag. She had the same snotty look on her face, but it was obvious that she was thinking about something. She then closed her locker, and turned to see Ino.

"So, how are being his guide?" She had a jealous tint in her voice, "He's totally hot." Was all Sakura said, smiling in a preppy manner as she giggled. "He's like, so mysterious and different. It's amazing. I was so happy I was picked."

Ino shrugged, knowing that Sakura knew how much this affected her.

_Ino _was the pretty one, _Ino _was the one who deserved him! _Ino_ was perfect! She huffed.

"Yeah, well, I called him." She said, laughed, and walked away. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Why she hung out with Ino? That was a different story. A painful story. A story yet to be told.

"Uchiha!" Said boy turned around as he heard his name being said. More like screamed, he turned to see the same blonde haired boy from his first block class.

"Hn." He turned to walk away, but the boy ran in front of him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted, but Sasuke just looked at him, and walked around him.

"Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe…"

That was all that he had to say, Naruto ran after him, almost tripping over his own feet as he stopped in front of him again.

"What makes you think you're so great?!" Sasuke smirked, and Naruto glared at him, the two already clashed.

"You're a dead last, and I'm not." Naruto steamed.

"Yeah? Well I'm certainly not any worse than you!"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever showed you anything."

"So?"

"How would you know?"

"Because!"

"…Dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and Sasuke walked away, hearing a loud, "I'll show you, Sasuke-teme! And stay away from Sakura, she's too good for you, anyway!"

"Sakura?" He turned around, now the boy caught his attention.

"Yeah, Sakura!" Sasuke stayed the same distance from the blonde.

"What about her?"

Naruto pointed at him, "You know what! Stay away from her!"

He shrugged, "Fine with me." Was all he said, and he walked away.

Naruto mumbled to himself, "Asshole…" Why was Naruto like this? Easy. He liked Sakura. Sakura thought he was annoying. Naruto wasn't so smart. Sasuke was. Sakura liked Sasuke. Naruto hated competition. Therefore, Naruto hated Sasuke.

Easy enough?

Sakura walked to first block, passing by many people as she called greetings and waved, smiling all the way. She then walked into the classroom, putting down her stuff as she spotted Sasuke, and sat down.

She looked at him and smirked, "Well if it isn't Mr. Smartiepants, himself."

"Mr. Smartiepants" looked over to meet the same big, green eyes as before, and simply said, "Tch…" Ignoring her and all her glory once, again.

"Why do you do that?" Bright pink lips yelled, annoyed.

"Because…" He muttered, and she glared an impatient glare at him, and he looked toward the window and said clearly, "You're _annoying._"

"You're annoying!"

"We've already had this conversation." He reminded her, and she let out a "hmph."

"Yeah, I know." She backed herself up. "But you started our last three the same way, so we're probably gunna end it the same way, too." He looked away, ignoring her.

He was good at making her angry.

As they were let out of science, she was about to walk out of the class until she felt someone brush past her. She watched the boy walk away, as if he hadn't accidently hit her. "Well, excuse you!" She said, clearly annoyed at how easily his good looks and rudeness got to her.

He turned and said, "What." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She had nothing to say, so he turned around, and began to walk away until she yelled, "Sasuke Uchiha…! You're…! You're so! Ugh! You're so annoying!"

Though Sakura couldn't see, he smirked.

Sakura was nothing but annoyed. This boy, she just met him, she'd loved him ever since she laid eyes on his pictures, ever since she knew of his existence, and yet, she couldn't stand but to hate him. Everything about his attitude. He was rude and he was annoying! She even cursed his good looks. She was so mad at how easily he got to her. He knew exactly what to say to ruin her day.

So why did she keep talking to him? Why did she always think about him when she wasn't talking to him? Why was she so caught up in how he always made her angry, how he could read her after two mere second of knowing her, how could he know her so well, but all she knew was useless information about him. She didn't want to see his face, it made her so mad! Why was he so damned attractive?

"I'll see you next block." That's all he said, and he walked away. She steamed as she walked to her next class.

"_He's just a boy. He's just a boy. He's just a boy… A really hot boy!"_ She groaned to herself, and walked into the class, sitting on the opposite side of the room as him. She didn't want to see him.

So why did she keep looking over at him?

"_How does he know me, and I don't know him?"_

That's all she could think about. So she got up and walked over to him before class started. "Hey, Sasuke." She said quietly.

"… Will you sit with me at lunch today?" Her blush could be seen through the make up on her face.

"I want to talk to you."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come from Ino/Sakura and Naruto/Sasuke, promise. (: In the next chapter we hear from Shikamaru. Anyone else you want to hear from? Tell me! I'm not that bad ;D**


End file.
